Karma
by midnightstar32
Summary: Mai and Naru were dating and living happily at the SPR. Until SHE came along. She claims to be Naru's fiance and turns all the SPR members against mai. Can Mai fix things, before Naru marries her? Or will she be doomed to live a life filled with sadness?
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight: Woot! New story! YEAH!**

**Cookies: We are not bad people for starting a third story already!**

**Sour: WE-(cut off by Midnight)**

**Midnight: You mean ME!**

**Sour: Anyways MIDNIGHT had a really awesome idea that she couldn't wait to write, because she would forget right away.**

**Midnight: HEY!**

**Cookies: God Damn it! Midnight give me some fucking lines! **

**Sour: Well now you know how I feel...**

**Midnight: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! I THINK I GIVE YOU TOO MANY LINES SOMETIMES! I will give you more Cookies and Sour you get plenty of lines.**

**Sour: Wow...**

**Cookies: Well this is the basic idea of the story (Just goes on as If she didn't have a mental breakdown or anything). It's a NaruXMai, Bou-sanXAyako, LinXMadoka, JohnXMasako, and YasuXsome other character. The SPR now knows about Gene, and Naru being Oliver Davis, but they still call him Naru. It takes place 5 years after Naru and Lin came back from England. That means:**

**Lin is 27.**

**Madoka is 26.**

**Ayako is 26.**

**Monk is 25.**

**Yasu is 23.**

**John is 24.**

**Masako is 21.**

**Mai is 20.**

**And Naru is 22.**

**Masako is already over Naru. Mai and Naru are dating and Bou-san and Ayako are engaged. John and Masako are dating. Madoka and Lin are married. The SPR is still open and running. Yasu has a girlfriend now. Her name is Arina. She was not originally from Japan, but her family moved here when she was a baby. She has long blonde hair, light blue eyes. **

**Midnight: Well we better get started then!**

**All: We don't own ghost hunt or its characters! But we do own Arina!**

General POV

(Since Naru found his brothers body and realised that not everyone he cared about would die he became nicer).

Beep! Beep! Beep! Mai groaned and pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock. But Ayako and Monk (she moved in with them) started banging on her door. They had decided a long time ago that the girl needed to stop being late for everything.

"Mai, if you don't get up now, we'll leave you behind and you won't see Naru!" Ayako called. That got her up. She practically flew out of bed when she heard that. She quickly got dressed and ran out to Ayako and Monk.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed. Ayako stared her down and replied, "Not until you have breakfast, we don't want you to faint like that again."

Flashback

Just the week earlier, Mai had forgotten to have breakfast in her rush to see Naru. Finally when they got to the SPR Mai had been feeling light-headed, but she didn't think much of it. The first thing she did when she had got there was rush into Naru's office to say good morning.

"Hello Naru!" she said cheerfully. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She then jumped onto his lap in her excitement to see him (even though she sees him everyday). He just laughed at her. He tilted her head up and kissed her. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead, then rested his head on top of hers. He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"That excited to see me? Well since I'm your boyfriend I guess it's to be expected." Then he just laughed again.

She blushed and he smirked then said "Come on, we better go tell them about the case."

She stood up and suddenly her vision blurred and she stumbled and grabbed onto the back of a chair. Her head suddenly throbbed too.

"Mai, are you alright?" Naru asked in a concerned tone. Then he felt her forehead to check her temperature, "You're burning up!"

"I'm fine!" she stubbornly insisted.

"You're not fine, you should go home and rest."

She just ignored him and started walking towards the door only to faint. Naru quickly ran and caught her before she hit the floor. "Mai!" he called.

Everyone ran in to see what was wrong. Ayako had a look at her and declared that she would be fine, she just needed to rest.

End of Flashback

After Mai finished her breakfast they drove to the SPR. They had already solved last week's case and were waiting for a potential client to show up.

As soon as they got to the office Mai again went to see Naru. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen today and she had to tell him.

"Naru!" she exclaimed when she saw him.

"What?" he questioned.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today." She replied.

"We'll just have to wait and see. You're probably right, but I hope you're not." He said.

That's when the bad thing happened. More like the bad person.

She had long straight caramel colored hair, grey eyes. She was the same height as Naru and looked really nice. But the truth was...She was the total opposite they just didn't know it yet.

She came into the SPR and asked "Is Oliver Davis here? I have important matters to discuss with him."

Naru replied "Right here. May I ask your name?"

"It's Karmen Badias" (Remember that name! It's really important! You'll find out why later!) the girl replied happily, "I'm here because your my fiancé."

Everyone in the room, even Naru and Lin exclaimed "WHAT?"

"Your parents and my parents arranged it, so we should start planning the wedding!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to talk to them about this. I don't know you and you don't know me." Naru said icily.

"Of course I know you! Your my fiancé! Your favourite color is black. You have PK. You and your brother Gene can talk into each other's minds. You are 22. You live in an apartment on (whatever street he lives on)." She replied with a smile.

"That doesn't change anything. You don't know who I AM. And I have a girlfriend. Besides, my parents will never, NEVER tell me who I have to marry."

Just you wait and see, thought Karmen. I hate people like that Taniyama girl. They need to be punished, so this is Karma. Bad Karma (do you get her name now, isn't it Ironic? Karmen Badias: Bad Karma, Get it? Lol! Crazy I know, but you'll find out more about her name later).

A few hours later,

Karmen now had everyones trust. Well, except for Naru. But she was nice enough. Later when Mai was making tea, Karmen offered to help her carry the tray of old tea into the kitchen. So of course Mai let her.

The second Mai turned her back on the kettle of hot water, Karmen poured some kind of clear, odourless, tasteless liquid into it. Then Mai finished making the tea. They headed back and everybody, except for Mai and Karmen had tea.

Moments later everyone was acting strange. It was like they were possessed. Then Karmen did something awful, she turned to Naru and gave him a strange look. Suddenly they were making out. Mai gasped, tears threatening to fall. But everyone else acted like it was normal. Then Naru turned to Mai and said icily "It's over Mai. We're over."

Then everyone grabbed her and dragged her to the door, all saying "Get out, and don't ever come back"

Monk and Ayako even went far enough to say "You have to move out, we don't want someone like you to live with us"

Then they tossed her out into the chilly evening. When they tossed her they literally PUSHED her outside. She fell on her side onto the metal railing, badly bruising her side. She could barely walk, but fortunately for her, Yasu, who had called in that morning saying he couldn't arrive until evening, showed up.

"MAI! Are you ok?" he asked.

"Please take me to Masako's house, you and her are the only ones left who haven't been, hypnotised or possessed or whatever happened to them!"

He just nodded and helped her to his vehicle. He broke the speed limit without getting caught, and in minutes, they were at Masako's. Yasu supported Mai, and they quickly made their way to Masako's mansion's doorstep and rang the bell. Masako answered.

"Oh my god! Mai what happened? Come in!" she yelled.

They did. She led them to the living room. Masako commanded "Let's see your side Mai, I need to know how injured you are, so we can help you. While I do that explain what happened."

So Mai did. She told them about it then Yasu snapped his fingers.

"I have an Idea! Masako call John!"

"But he's possessed!" Mai protested.

"Exactly! All we have to do is get him to look into a mirror and do an exorcism on himself!" Yasu exclaimed.

Masako commented "I'm smarter than Mai, and even I don't understand that!"

Mai yelled "HEY!"

Yasu explained "Mai, you said it was like they were possessed. What if they are, in a way, possessed? All we have to do is trick John into staring into his own eyes in a mirror while doing an exorcism. Then if that works and he's free, we can get his help with everybody else!"

Mai and Masako both get it. So Masako picks up the phone and calls Johns cell. He answers and she tells him, that one of the mirrors that she just bought, is possessed by an aggressive spirit and she needs him to perform an exorcism on it. He agrees.

Soon John is there. Mai is hidden away in a closet, until it works or he leaves.

"John, you have to look into your eyes in the mirror and act as if you are exorcising yourself, because otherwise the spirit will possess you." Masako commanded.

"Alright" he said. Then he started the exorcism. Once he finished everyone was nervous. They wondered if it worked. Did it? ...

It did. Now they just needed his help to save everyone else.

**Midnight: What did you think?**

**Cookies: PLz R&R!**

**Sour: Yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight: Sorry I made you guys wait so long, but I was really busy and now I'm sick! On Christmas vacation too! We don't even know what I have. We think that it could be an ear infection, because I get one of those almost every few years. But we also think it could be a sinus infection, cuz I have the symptoms of both. But my mom says that it could be viral. My head was really hurting and I had a fever. Now My throat and ears hurt. Being sick sucks, but at least I'll be going to the doctor soon! I hope that I feel better soon, cuz I want all my chapters to be written when my head is clear, and I have good ideas. But I feel like I owe you guys an update. This chapter may suck.**

**Sour: Ha Ha Ha! Sucker! You're sick and I'm not! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! *Sticks tongue out at Midnight***

**Midnight: If you don't shut up, I'll sneeze on you! I don't know if that'll make you sick, but I can try! **

**Cookies: You're both mean! Sour you're mean for making fun of Midnight! And Midnight, you're mean for not staying the night at my house! You were there then you said you weren't feeling good and called your mom to pick you up! You're so mean! *bursts into tears***

**Midnight: Hey, it's not my fault that I got sick. And besides, if I had stayed, it wouldn't have been fun for you. It was better that I had left, besides I showed you that really cool website, where you can watch anime! Btw, since my update was so late I'll give you guys that website! It's ****.com**

**Cookies: What? Really! You wanted me to be happyful? Awwwww! You are the bestest friend ever! Sour, you suck! Why are you so mean to Midnight?**

**Sour: Hey! I am not mean! Just sarcastic! Anyways, lets get on with this chapter.**

**All: WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT! WE ONLY OWN ARINA! AND THIS STORY LINE!**

John's General POV

John hated himself so much at the moment. How could he hurt one of his friends? Why had he been so naive? He just wished he hadn't drank that tea. You see, John was not having a very good day. First he came into the SPR to see if they got a case and visit his friends. Everything was fine, the ground was covered in a light coating of sparkly snow, it wasn't too cold outside and Christmas decorations were everywhere.

Things were the same at the SPR too. They had a lovely tree up, tinsel and stockings were all scattered around (Mai probably did it all). His friends, well those who had arrived were laughing and joking around merrily, even Lin (Naru's nice now so...). Despite all that, something was...off...strange, not quite right. He didn't really know how to describe this feeling, but he just knew something was wrong. The thing that he didn't know was that a certain (bitch AKA Karmen Badias) person was watching them and waiting to make a move.

Later that day, a strange woman walked into the SPR. Even John had to admit she was beautiful. But not in a good way. Not in a good way... In fact, one could be almost sure that if John's cross brushed against her, even gently, that she would burn into ashes. She didn't have an evil aura either, it was just like... Almost like... a memory. No, not a memory, maybe a dream? Not that either, instinct? Possibly... But whatever it was it was there, and it was creepy, he felt guilty for taking such an instant disliking to a person. But... Well there were no but's. He was a priest like person after all (he gave up priesthood for Masako, so I'm not sure what he is now. But for some magical awesome reason he can still perform exorcisms.) and priests were kind, considerate, caring and willing to give chances to anyone who asked. So the feelings were soon forgotten. Or maybe a better word would be erased?

He still should never have drank that tea. But he did and there was no way he could change it now. When he first looked down at the cup it looked normal. The temperature was normal. Everything was normal, except for the taste. It was the MOST DISGUSTING thing he had EVER tasted! It tasted like what he imagined blood would taste like, mixed with death, rot, mould, sadness, desperation, anger and insanity. Yet he didn't spit it out or make a face- He couldn't! His body was no longer under his control the second the tea entered his mouth.

It was like he imagined possession would be like. He could see, hear and feel everything just like normal, but he couldn't control his body. He could also hear another voice in his head. It was like an evil hiss. It would say awful, terrible cruel things and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't block the voice, or recall what it had said either. All he could remember was the terrible things he had said and done. He felt awful when he told Mai that they didn't want her to come back again and then whent they threw her out. He wondered if she was okay, but the evil thing possessing him just went back with the others.

He was surprised and relieved when Masako called and begged for his help. He was also scared for her safety at the same time. But he was even more surprised when the thing agreed to help her. He supposed that at the time it thought that HE (John) would have done it. Soon he arrived at Masako's. Masako greeted him at the door like usual, he went in and had Yasu gave him the stupidest instructions of all time. But the thing didn't know that.

And now finally he was free of that thing. So the first thing he did was apologize to Mai. She said it was alright, that he was possessed. But he didn't care whether he was possessed or not. He shouldn't have done that. So here we are now.

General POV

"Mai, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have done those things, possessed or not." John apologized.

"John it's NOT YOUR FAULT! So please stop apologizing!" Mai exclaimed. No matter how many times she said she was ok, John still wouldn't stop apologizing. They really needed his help too, but since he was so unfocused they couldn't ask him for help. Suddenly a thought popped into her head, what if she told John that he could make it up to her by helping? It just might work!

"John, how about you make up for it by helping us? I already forgive you, but if you feel like you need to do something to make up for it...help us!" Mai explained.

"Alright!" John exclaimed eagerly.

Naru's POV

(A/N I am writing this on my new lap top that I got for Christmas, BTW I only have strup (I think I spelled that wrong) throat! And I have magical medicine that lets me see unicorns, robots, and fairies! Oh, the joys of my medicine! :) (: )

I stared at the strange woman who entered my building claiming to be my fiance. I hated her already. She was so fake, it wasn't even funny. Oh, well there goes Mai to make my tea. Although I wish that woman would stay away from her, I want to keep her in my sight, where I know what she's up to. There's something suspicious about her. I busied myself with work until Mai and Karmen came back with the tea.

I immediately took a cup off of the tray. So did everyone else in the SPR, well except for Mai, Karmen and those who weren't here. Mai doesn't usually drink tea, so I wasn't suspicious when she didn't take any. But Karmen was a whole other story. She was with Mai in the kitchen, who knows what she could have done to the tea... I cautiously lifted the tea up and sniffed it. It smelled normal and it looked normal. So I decided to taste it. I instantly regretted that decision.

The tea was the most disgusting thing that had ever existed! But then I realised that I was no longer in control of my body. I was still in touch with all my senses, but I could not control what I was doing. Then there was this voice hissing in my head. It was laughing. I was most definately possessed. The voice then whispered _Bad karma is here. But not for you. For the girl. For some reason, she hates that girl and wants to punish her. _Then it laughed again.

I (it) put down my teacup. Then Karmen gave me this weird look. Then it made my body move towards her. We started making out. I was so furious. I was disgusted. The thing looked and I saw Mai. She looked heartbroken and like she was about to cry.

I wondered why for a second, then I realised, she did not know we were possessed. Oh crap. I tried to call out to her, to get away from Karmen, but the thing possessing me was too strong. Then I heard my voice ring out in an icy tone.

It said, (Authors note: Sorry guys but some buttons on my lap top are not working so, we will just have to get on without them.) Its over Mai. We are over.

Then we grabbed her, all of us that were possessed, and told her never to come back here, Monk and Ayako, even told her never to come back to their house.

Then we did the most horrible thing we could ever have done. We threw her out, literally throwing her. I heard the crack as her side hit the railing. I wanted to see if she was ok, but the thing would not let me.

Karmen talked about our wedding, which I will try with my very life to prevent. She even started planning it. (A/N I can't live without these buttons! So I switched back to typing on my computer.)

Karmen squealed "Oh my gosh! For the flowers, red roses or pale pink Ochids? And for our wedding colors, how about white and red and pink? Like valentines day! I know that January is only a month away, but we have to have our wedding then! How about on January 5th? It's perfect, I'll call your parents and they'll help plan the wedding! Oh, isn't it soooooo exciting? We have to have a best man, so how about Lin? Definately! We also need some (what do you call the other guys? You know the ones that wait up there with the groom?) INSERT  WHAT EVER THEY ARE HERE, so how about we get Hou-shou, Yasuhara, and John? Of course we will they'll be perfect! Speaking of John, when is he going to come back? Oh well! We'll ask him when he returns! So how about it guys, will you be our _ and Lin, will you be Naru's best man?"

Of course since no one had control over there bodies, they couldn't really say no. Whatever was possessing me said yes to all of her suggestions. I really wish I hadn't drank that tea.

General POV

First things first, after John agreed to help them, Yasu decided to call in back up. Back up consisting of the worlds most awesomest, and scariest people, Arina and Madoka (Madoka was also not at the SPR when they had tea). About 2 minutes after Yasu called them, they climbed into Masakos' house through the 5th story window. Don't ask how they did it.

"Now that everyone's here. Or at least, everyone who isn't possessed by some freakin retarded bitches ghost slaves, we can begin." Started Yasu. John Ahemed at the freakin retarded bitches part.

He continued "We are gathered here today to kick Karmens ass! First we need to get the rest of the SPR unpossessed. Then we get Naru. And Finally somehow we will defeat Karmen. First we need to pick the next weakest link in the SPR. By the way John, that was not meant to insult or hurt your pride in any way. It just means that since you're so naive and trusting that the thing did what you would've done. Except for that mirror part. Now, that was hilarious!"

Everyone laughed. Then Madoka, who was not happy with Lin or Naru's sudden act of stupidity, clapped her hands loudly and announced "I think the next target should be Ayako. She's not super strong. At least physically. But we have to keep her away from healthy trees. But I also think we should try and catch Monk at the same time. It would be stupid not to. Monk is quite smart, and if he figured out what we were doing... Well we'd be screwed, because the thing possessing him would be able to tell what he was thinking. And then this whole operation would end. So let's get to work!"

The plan was to lure Ayako and Monk to a 'haunted temple'. Then everyone else would tackle them and tie them up. Next John would run over and perform the exorcism.

**Midnight: Will it work? Find out next time in ****How to Catch a Monk!**

**Cookies: At least you're not sick any more.**

**Sour: Geez, it sure took you long enough to write this chapter!**

**Cookies: Shut up!**

**Midnight: YAY! I'm better!**

**All: Plz review! We need your reviews to live! We need them like a dog needs water! Or our cats need to learn to use the litter box! We need them like the desert needs sand! We need them like, Well we think you get the point to plz review!**


End file.
